


Log Horizon, la guilde des loups blancs

by HaruCarnage, Ninquelotefanfic



Category: Log Horizon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gay, Multi, Romance, aventure
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2020-09-28 17:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20429909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruCarnage/pseuds/HaruCarnage, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninquelotefanfic/pseuds/Ninquelotefanfic
Summary: Le 3 mai 2018. Dans un monde fort proche du nôtre, il existe un jeu en ligne célèbre, Elder Tail. Sa dernière mise à jour va plonger des gens dans ce monde bien plus impitoyable que penser avant l'accident.





	1. Là où tout à commencer

**Author's Note:**

> Disclamer : Log horizon, l'univers et ses personnes, appartiennent à Mamare Tōno, publié par les éditions Olfebe en france. Donc, ni Harucarnage ni ninquelotefanfic ne possèdent des droits et ne perçois pas d'argent.
> 
> Informations : Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre de l'atelier du mois de juin, juin à quatre mains, proposé par le COLLECTIF NONAME. Il n'y as pas de question et ce premier texte est le premier d'un long récit. Ce texte sera basé sur l'univers LOG Horizon, mais la guilde nommée est une création originale. Vous pouvez retrouver des notes en fin de texte pour expliquer des mots avec un " * "

Le 3 mai 2018 fut le jour le plus marquant pour les centaines de milliers de joueurs d’Elder Tail, un jeu MMORPG populaire dans le monde. Du jour au lendemain, 30 000 Japonais, répartie sur les différents serveurs, ne comprirent pas l’origine de la catastrophe dont ils viennent d’être les victimes. Tout commença à la deuxième extension, les pionniers de la Noosphère. Tous les joueurs connectés furent happés par une immense lumière et perdirent connaissance. À leur réveil, ils découvrirent que leur environnement avait changé, une ville humaine en abandon depuis des centaines d’années. Ils comprirent qu’ils avaient été intégrés dans leur jeu. Paniqués, certains d’entre eux appelèrent les maîtres du jeu, sans réponse. Le désespoir s'installa lentement au fur et à mesure des différents échecs pour sortir de ce Nouveau Monde.

Lentement, des joueurs, appelés aventuriers par les habitants, décidèrent de s’adapter. Ils décidèrent de lever les armes, sans oublier leur vie d’avant. Ils avaient conscience de laisser derrière eux, une femme, un mari, des enfants. Ils gardèrent dans leur cœur le souvenir de leurs amis. Dans l’Ancien Monde, qu’ils étaient dans la vie active, à l’école ou préférant la solitude, ils décidèrent de se réunir en groupe et chercher une solution pour retrouver un semblant de familiarité avec leur planète d’origine ou en retournant là-bas.

Parmi eux, il exista une guilde, connue sous le nom de la « guilde des loups blancs ». Sous la direction d’Alpha, ils quittèrent la ville pour découvrir les lois qui régissèrent ce Nouveau Monde.

*

— Ikuto. Cocatrix à midi, informa un homme aux cheveux blancs.

En arrière garde, ce dernier profita de sa position pour observer le champ de bataille.

Son nom, Shiranui Yukito, alias Yukito. Joueur du serveur japonais de 26 ans, il appartint à la classe des prêtres. Il haleta, souffrant par la chaleur de la zone de chasse. En même temps, il porta un daopao, une tenue semblable aux prêtres shintoïstes, sous un soleil de plomb. Il avait du mal à bouger et esquiver quand un nouvel adversaire rejoignit ses congénères. Néanmoins, on put noter un élément étrange sur ce premier homme. Ses oreilles touffues, semblables à ceux d’un loup, se couchèrent en arrière à cause de la nervosité. Cette anatomie, comme sa queue à l’arrière, était la représentation d’une race, dite, homme-loup. Elle constitua sa nouvelle apparence qui trahit son état émotionnel.

Toutefois, sa mise en garde avait été aussitôt comprise par son compagnon d’armes, un samouraï dans un kimono blanc. Cette couleur avait été imposée par le chef de la guilde pour annoncer leur appartenance. Ses cheveux bleus électriques, coupé court, dansèrent presque en rythme face à son mouvement brusque sur le côté. Il esquiva de justesse les flammes projetées dans sa direction quelques secondes plutôt. Puis, il contre-attaqua sans rompre ses mouvements avec sa longue épée courbée à l’extrémité qu’il tenait de ses mains.

Yukito l’observa, admiratif, l'aisance de ses mouvements.

— Merci, Yukito-san.

Le nom complet de ce samouraï était Nahasaki Ikuto. Il appartient à la même génération que le prêtre, à un an près. Idole et acteur sur Terre, il s’était déjà habitué au maniement de son arme pour les besoins d’un film. Ce fut presque avec un mouvement fluide qu’il toucha ses adversaires, des poulets faisant la moitié de sa taille avec une queue de serpent.

D’ailleurs, l'appendice reptile se redressa à la verticale vers l’avant, sifflant habillement. Au moment où elle voulut cracher son venin, une flèche retira quelques PV en annulant l’attaque.

Une dizaine de mètres derrière, un autre homme, typée également japonais, venait de décrocher une flèche dans un regard déterminé. On pouvait voir sur son visage des marques sombre, symbolisant également une race humanoïde appelée poupée. Il s’appelait Robhood sur Elder Tail, mais sur Terre, il s’appellerait Ranmaru Kokou, un employé de bureau de 32 ans. De par son grand âge, il se considérait comme un grand-frère au sein du groupe, mais c’est un râleur de première classe.

Il ne lui avait pas fallu une attaque supplémentaire pour grossir son orgueil.

— Yes ! C’est presque trop facile avec ses poulets infernaux.

Cette remarque exaspéra le duo, concentrer sur le groupe de volatile en face d’eux. La facilité de leur bataille était due qu’ils affrontèrent les mêmes monstres depuis presque trois heures et ils commencèrent à s’habituer au mécanisme de combat. De plus, Alpha, leur chef de guilde, limitait le nombre en attirant l’aggro* de certains monstres. Autrement, le trio aurait été submergé par le surnombre.

— Concentre-toi, Rodhood-sama, rétorqua le prêtre en frappant une Cocatrix avec son bâton.

Yukito réalisa son erreur une seconde de retard. Il pesta contre lui-même en reculant. Heureusement pour lui, Ikuto réagit au trois quarts de tour et para l’attaque.

— Fais attention. Je te signale que je n’avais pas son aggro, informa Ikuto. Tu veux retourner aux temples de résurrection ?

Sur Elder Tail, les aventuriers ne mourraient pas définitivement. Leurs corps se désintégrèrent en fragment. Puis, ils réapparurent dans la ville de départ dans une sorte d’église. Si d’un côté, cette résurrection était rassurante, elle démontra implacablement que la mort n’était pas une solution pour s’échapper d’Elder Tail. La seule conséquence qu’ils obtenèrent, c'était de perdre un peu d’expérience.

— Roodhod-san. Il faut finir avec cette Cocatrix, annonça Ikuto, en désignant celle proche de la mort.

— Pas de souci, répondit l’intéressé, en contournant le monstre par la droite.

L’archer retira une nouvelle flèche de son carquois attaché à sa taille. Il monta sur un rocher. Grâce à l’expérience obtenue durant ses dernières heures, il sut comment parfaitement se positionner pour enclencher une technique d’archer, tir mortel, dont il n’avait plus besoin de s’attarder à la fenêtre pour l’enclencher.

Sa flèche quitta instantanément la corde en provoquant une traînée lumineuse blanche, telle qu’une comète. Elle toucha la créature qui se désintégra en millier de verres.

— Et ! Un en moins !

À peine qu’il dise ces mots, une attaque de feu passa par-dessus son épaule et crama son visage.

— Rodhood-sama, cria YUkito, la queue de loup entre ses jambes.

— L’idiot ! injuria aussitôt Ikuto.

Le samouraï s’attaqua à la créature et échangea des coups avec elles. Bien qu’elle ressemble à un poulet monstrueux, elle avait une incroyable l’agilité, au point qu’elle était capable de bondir pour donner des coups de griffes avec ses pattes.

De son côté, Yukito se baissa vers son compagnon et le bout de son bâton s’illumina. Il utilisa une technique de soin, guérison mineure.

En réalité, le prêtre des loups blancs n’avait pas à s’inquiéter pour l’archer. Le niveau des monstres généraux de la zone était 10 niveaux en dessous du leur. Cela lui permettait d’apporter ses soins et combattre en toute sécurité.

Dès qu’il remit sur place, Rodhood sourit avec malice et leva la main en présentant une pierre presque ovale, un peu comme un œuf de poule occupant sa main. Elle brilla au soleil avec une rougeur vive.

— Tu as vu sur quoi je suis tombé ?

Yukito le fusilla sur place et le frappa sur la tête en représailles. La douleur crispa l’archer, mais la barre de PV ne diminua pas pour autant.

— Fais attention quand même.

Yukito soupira d’exaspération en voyant l'insouciance de leur camarade. Ce dernier rangea son butin dans un sac. Il se redressa écoutant à moitié le reproche de son compagnon qui lui annonça que la prochaine fois, il ne le soignera pas.

— Eh vous deux ! J’aimerais un peu d’aide, intervint Ikuto, encore en prise avec son adversaire.

Les deux joueurs désignés se concentrèrent à nouveau sur la bataille. Au fur et à mesure de la bataille, leurs corps réagirent presque automatiquement aux attaques de leur adversaire, comme s’ils avaient toujours combattu dans ce monde. Ils ressemblaient à une meute de loups parfaitement coordonnée dans les mouvements sans communiquer.

Ils avaient l’ascendant sur leurs adversaires. Ce fut indéniable. Cependant, l’atmosphère changea radicalement. Yukito le ressentit instinctivement. Ses cheveux et poils se redressèrent. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite la raison, mais il avait la sensation d’être épié. Son regard passa de droite à gauche à la recherche de l’origine de cette aura menaçante. Il était sûr qu’un danger se peaufina à leur insu.

Au même moment où ses yeux s’attardèrent à l’entrée d’une grotte, il remarqua deux lueurs rouges dans l’ombre. Un cri bestial retentit soudainement et des pas lourds s’avancèrent dans la direction des aventuriers. Une monstruosité se dévoila à l’approche du titan. Quand la lumière dévoila la créature, le trio ressentit la sueur froide perlait le long de l’échine. Yukito eut un frisson, paralysé par l’imposante créature. Sa similitude avec leur adversaire démontra son appartenance aux créatures des environs. Néanmoins, son niveau les surpassa les guerriers d’un niveau.

— Le roi des Cocatrix infernaux, lut Rodhood, avant de ravaler sa salive

Yukito fit un pas en arrière, impressionné par sa taille. En tant que jeune joueur dans le MMORPG, il ne put pas nier qu’ils se situèrent face à un monstre d’un tout autre calibre, le boss de la zone.

Ikuto leva son katana, prêt à combattre. Rodhood l’imita rapidement. Ils furent les premiers à réagir après le hurlement annonçant le début des hostilités.

Sous la pression, Yukito recula encore d’un pas. Sa détermination vint de se briser. La créature le comprit rapidement, car il le fixa d’un air hostile. Il oublia l'existence des deux combattant pour s’attaquer à lui et répondre au principe de la loi du plus fort. Puis, il tira dans sa direction.

Le prêtre fut incapable de réagir, même quand ses compagnons d’armes lui sommèrent à se baisser. À l’instant où les flammes le touchèrent, une silhouette haute et imposante le protégea. En dépit de sa protection, YUkito sentit la chaleur du feu autour de lui. Il crut la fin arrivée. Or, sa propre survie survint grâce au gardien de niveau 90.

— Dites donc, les jeunes. Vous vous rendez compte que vous vous étiez approchés de la zone du boss ?

Rodhood grimaça d’exaspération.

De leur côté, ses deux camarades restèrent bouche bée face à la résistance du fondateur des loups blancs. Ce dernier posa sa lourde hache sur l’une de ses épaules qui heurta son épaulette blanche dans un choc métallique.

Alpha, de son vrai nom Shiranui Kazumuri, appartient à la race humaine sur Elder Tail. Sa corpulence carrée démontra la puissance de frappe de son avatar dans ce Nouveau Monde. À cela, s’ajouta son orgueil et sa confiance dans un caractère d’acier qui lui permirent à garder son sang-froid en toute circonstance.

Derrière lui, une demoiselle aux cheveux violets s’approcha d’un pas lent. Elle tint d’une main, un bâton qui dévoila son rôle de clerc. En un sort, elle soigna les blessures des plus jeunes avec une facilité à rendre jaloux Yukito.

— Vous n’avez rien les enfants ? interrogea Aohana, avec douceur.

Yukito hocha la tête, la rassurant de son état. Les deux nouveaux venus se positionnèrent devant le trio, comme pour placer un mur face aux plus faibles. Malgré tout, cette impression n’était pas fausse, car ils dépassèrent largement leur niveau.

— Regarde-moi ça. Ils se prennent pour les rois ou quoi ? pesta Rodhood.

— Je te confis les jeunes, Rod, annonça Alpha en soulevant sa hache et la prenant à deux mains.

Le nommé claqua de la langue.

En face de lui, la lumière se reflèta sur le métal de la lame du gardien. La seconde d’après, le propriétaire effectua la première attaque sans peur. À chaque coup, il retira un nombre important de PV à son adversaire. En dépit de son armure, il parvint à esquiver une partie de ses attaques. Aohana, la clerc, le soigna dès l’instant où sa vie descendit en dessous de 70 % de sa vie max.

Ce duo, Yukito se sentit plus ou moins jaloux. Il aurait souhaité faire partie de ce duo, prouver qu’on put lui faire confiance également.

— Hey ! Réagis demi-portion, râla Rodhood.

Le prêtre revint à la réalité, cette réalité, et il se concentra sur le combat avec un certain temps de retard. Alpha, leur chef, joua le rôle de Tanker, en s’assurant de prendre l’aggro du boss de la région. Les autres s’acharnèrent à diminuer les points de vies vers le seuil critique. Parfois, des petites Cocatrix vinrent à leur rencontre et Ikuto changea son attention vers eux.

Au bout d’une demi-heure, ce qui sembla une éternité pour les aventuriers, les guerriers parvinrent à éliminer le boss. S’ils avaient tenu le coup, ce fut grâce aux potions de soin et de magie en leur possession pour les seconder. Sans cela, ils sentirent qu’ils auraient perdu.

Yukito tomba à genoux, tremblant comme une feuille après que l’adrénaline retomba. Les autres soufflèrent de soulagement.

— Tout monde est en vie ? questionna Alpha, se tenant à la hache.

La question parut désuète tant que la mort ne fut pas une fin dans ce monde. Cela fut presque rire Rodhood en réalisant cette constatation. Puis, il redressa la tête en pointant du doigt le chef.

— Idiot ! Il faut toujours que tu fonces tête baissée dans la bataille !

— En même temps, j’ai vu mes louveteaux en danger. Je devais les sauver.

— On aurait pu fuir aussi, rétorqua Rodhood en criant à l’oreille de son chef.

— Pas faux. C’est ce qu’on fera la prochaine fois.

L’archer grinça des dents avant de soupirer d’exaspération.

Sa réaction provoqua un léger sourire auprès des membres de la guilde. Chacun était d’accord qu’Alpha faisait le malin en face de ses hommes et certains pouvaient s’étonner de sa chance. Rodhood espéra qu’un jour, son Karma se retournera contre lui-même. Or, ce fut au moment où il s’y attendait le moins que quelque chose lui tomba sur la tête, comme pour essayer de l’assommer. Le choc fut suivi par le rire étouffé de Rodhood, qui pensait qu’enfin, la justice venait d’être rendue.

L’intéressé attrapa la pierre en cours de chute et l’observa, intrigué.

— C’est quoi ce truc ?

Rodhood s’arrêta de rire. Il s’approcha et en fut tout aussi étonné.

— Attends. J’ai trouvé la même chose tout à l’heure.

Redhood sortit sa trouvaille de sa sacoche. Il ne s’était pas trompé. Les pierres étaient de forme ovale, semblable à des œufs de poule. On aurait pu les confondre avec ses dernières s’ils n’avaient pas eu la couleur du rubis étincelant. Tous les deux comprirent qu’ils venaient d’obtenir le même butin de différentes créatures, et rapidement, d’autres membres du groupe annoncèrent qu’ils avaient reçu la même chose.

Alpha fut intrigué par l’événement, mais surtout par l’utilité de l’objet. Il ouvrit l’interface de description, mais il ne comprit pas l’utilité.

— Je me demande à quoi ça sert…

L’interrogation s’empara du groupe durant de nombreuses minutes. Cependant, Alpha finit par ranger son butin dans sa sacoche.

— Bon. On rentre au bercail, annonça Alpha. Les petits vont s’inquiéter, sinon.

La tension et la sueur accumulées depuis la demi-journée se firent ressentir. Tous n’avaient plus qu’une envie, retourner à la guilde prendre une douche fraîche et des boissons. Ce fut alors avec soulagement qu’ils rentrèrent à Akihabara, leur ville de départ dans le jeu MMORPG.


	2. Les nouveaux louveteaux, Midi

Ikuto regarda ses mains, il avait encore du mal à croire qu’il était ici pour un bon moment. Il voulut avancer, mais au lieu de ça, il s’étala de tout son long. Il maudissait sa petite taille réelle pour ça. Grognant un peu, le samouraï se leva et continua sa route. Il n’avait pas grand-chose à faire, alors il s’approcha d’un groupe de joueurs. Autant dire qu’avec ses cheveux bleus, le jeune demi-elfe était tout sauf discret. Il rit sur le moment, gêné comme jamais, il devait se débrouiller avec son souci du moment. L’ennui et sa manie de manger le sol. Et il pouvait dire que c’était affreux comme goût. Il continua sa pérégrination jusqu’à tomber sur un petit jeune homme blond. Littéralement. Ayant peur pour la pauvre vie de sa victime. Il se leva et se courba rapidement.

— Désolé !

Le joueur irrégulier entendit clairement le rire du jeune homme. Il sentit une main tapoter son épaule. Pas habitué aux contacts, le samouraï recula et observa le garçon. Des yeux bleus comme un ciel d’été et des cheveux blonds courts coiffés de façons rebelles. Il lui sourit, il semblait perdu. Comme si ça ne faisait pas longtemps qu’il était là. Un nouveau joueur.

— Vraiment désolé, pour me faire pardonné que dis-tu un guide ? Je suis sur le jeu depuis un petit moment.

— Pourquoi pas, en échange, tu devras écouter mes chansons.

— Tu es un barde, super, j’avais hésité un moment pour incarner cette classe de joueurs.

— Quel est ton nom ?

— Ikuto et toi ?

— Midi, enchanté monsieur Ikuto.

— Moi de même Midi-san.

Le jeune garçon rit à nouveau. Il se demanda ce qu’il y avait de drôle. Il haussa les épaules. Il commença par les endroits de base à connaître en ville. L’auberge, la taverne et aussi la place. Ikuto s’arrêta sur un banc, fourbu à cause du nombre impressionnant de chutes qu’il avait faites. Il avait cessé de les compter. Le samouraï devait s’habituer à cette hauteur. Sachant qu’un jeune homme comptait sur lui. Il se promettait de faire de son mieux pour le guider. Quoi de mieux qu’une séance de leveling avec lui ? Ça lui laisserait le temps de s’habituer et il ferait connaissance avec ce jeune homme. Il semblait gentil, sans oublier son léger accent qui le rendait tout à fait adorable.

— Je sais que c’est un peu présomptueux de ma part, mais ça te dirait qu’on batte quelques monstres ensemble. Histoire que peaufine ton entraînement, après, je te laisserai tranquille si tu veux…

— Oh vous ne me dérangez pas monsieur Ikuto. Je suis content qu’on m’explique un peu sans qu’on se moque moi.

— Pourquoi on rit de toi ?

— Ma façon de parler est étrange parfois, je suis désolé si j’utilise des mots étranges.

— Je parle plusieurs langues, ne t’en fais pas.

— Super !

— J’aime cet enthousiasme, en route jeune homme.

Ikuto quitta le quartier de Akiba et utilisa la fonction tutorat pour son jeune ami. Sentant ses forces diminuer pour correspondre plus à celles du jeune Midi, il sourit. C’était comme à l’époque où il avait commencé. Il sortit sa lame, bon, pas tout à fait. Son sabre était d’un autre niveau. Mais comme le reste, sa force était diminuée par le commencement de l’entraînement. Il se tourna vers le jeune garçon.

— Je connais l’endroit idéal pour commencer, les monstres sont faciles au début de la colline, mais plus on monte, plus ces derniers sont dangereux. Le roi de la colline est un petit boss sympa pour commencer. Ne te fie pas à son apparence mignonne, il peut-être redoutable. Je n’ai pas très envie de te chercher à l’église, donc évite de foncer dans le tas. Laisse ça au tank. Toi, tu es plus un soutien. Ton rôle à toi, c’est booster les capacités de tes alliées. Comme moi. Grâce à la musique. Chaque chant est utile pour les bardes, si certains priviliègie leur instrument, d’autres se concentrent sur la voix. Quel est ton instrument ?

— Une lyre monsieur Ikuto, comme les ménestrels ?

— J’ignore ce qu’est un ménestrel, je suppose que c’est un artiste. Tu sais en jouer ?

— Plus ou moins…

— Dans ce cas, mon enseignement sera double, combat et musical. Mais ne va dire à tout le monde qu’un certain Ikuto t’a enseigné...

Il voulait à tout prix éviter d’attirer ses fans, certains étaient plus féroces que certains monstres qu’il avait affrontés. Il observa le jeune homme hocher la tête timidement. Le trouvant mignon, il frotta sa tête.<

— Pardon…

— Pourquoi vous vous excusez ?

— Je t’ai touché, tu sais…

— Ne vous faites pas pour ça, je suis habitué à pire que ça de la part de ma mère.

— Je n’aimerais pas abuser.

— C’est loin d’être votre cas. En plus de ça, vous avez tendu la main à nouveau, les joueurs plus expérimentés qui font ça sont rares…

— Alpha aurait fait la même chose. Bien qu’en le connaissant, il pourrait te taquiner. Il est un peu bourru, mais gentil.

— Qui est Alpha ?

— Mon chef de guilde. Et si on passait aux choses sérieuses. Tu vois ces gelées bleues ? Ça sera notre premier ennemi. Pour ça, et conseille ta capacité chant renforçant. Donne de la voix jeune homme.

Ikuto ne risquait pas grand-chose, la capacité de base des bardes était surtout là pour apprendre au jeune joueur comment lier musique et sort. Chaque mot avait son importance, une erreur n’était pas grave, mais pour d’autres, une syllabe mal dite, c’était la mort assurée du groupe. Il entendit clairement le chant, il se sentait légèrement plus fort, il tua sans problème son ennemi. Il rit doucement.

— Booster son allié, première leçon réussie, maintenant à ton d’attaquer…

— Quoi ? Je n’ai pas d’arme…

— Tout le monde en une de base. Et vu ta classe, ça doit être une épée lourde à deux mains. Ou une lance.

— Je ne sais pas ce que j’ai. Je me suis contenté de choisir mon instrument.

— Dans ce cas, sors ton arme, et je verrai si je peux t’aider avec ça. De toute façon, tu auras besoin de tes deux mains...

Le jeune joueur chipotait sa fenêtre de menus avec hésitation. Il ne semblait pas tout à fait au point avec l’écriture des kanjis. Il sourit, il n’avait jamais été sur un autre serveur que celui du japon, mais il pouvait imaginer ce que ça faisait voir sa fenêtre dans une langue que la sienne. Il avait pour expérience certains de ses films où il avait eu dans les mains des documents en Russe ou en espagnol. Il avait tenté de lire, mais il ne comprenait aucune de ses deux langues. Il vit le jeune homme sortir une lance. Se sentant un peu plus à l’aise avec ses katana, il les rangea néanmoins pour guider au mieux le jeune garçon.

— Je te montre comment la prendre et on retourne à la ville ?

— On pourrait camper ?

— Je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit une bonne idée.

— S’il te plaît...

Midi lui sortit un regard de chien battu à faire pâlir de jalousie un certain chat roux avec des bottes. Il détourna la tête, mais finit par craquer. Ce garçon avait trouvé un de ces points faibles. Il lâcha un soupir.

— Bon, d’accord, mais on fera des tours de garde.

— Super, on pourra chanter tous les deux.

Ikuto ne savait pas s’il devait s’en réjouir, ou le contraire s’en inquiéter. Mais ne sachant pas à quel point ce garçon était au courant pour le monde artistique du Japon, il ne pousserait pas trop sa voix. C’est quand il chantait de façon plus poussée qu’on le reconnaissait. Sa voix légèrement aiguë qui se prêtait à divers styles. S’il devait se classer en mode lyrique, il dirait aisément qu’il était entre le contre-ténor et le baryton. Tout dépendait de la chanson, mais il était plus ténor que les deux autres. Il pouffa tout seul, la proposition du jeune garçon l’avait perturbé. Il se tourna vers lui. Il se baissa pour venir derrière lui. Il plaça les mains du jeune homme avec douceur sur l’arme. Il avait un peu près sa taille réelle. Donc ce n’était pas compliqué de lui donner des conseils pour balancer efficacement ses coups.

— Maintenant, je vais te laisser balancer ton arme. Évite si possible les gestes trop brusques ; tu risques de te blesser. Et ce n’est pas le but...

Le jeune garçon finit par faire quelques mouvements comme si son arme ne pesait presque rien. Il se demandait si la force physique des bardes était proche des gardiens. Possible, mais il n’allait pas le vérifier. Parce que de toute façon, il n’avait pas envie de faire un second compte. En plus de ça, sa guilde avait besoin de lui de temps en temps. Il était fier d’être un loup blanc, d’être plus un aventurier qu’un artisan.

— Super, tu as saisi l’essentiel. Je crois que vu l’heure et le jour qui décline, on va camper ici.

— On pourrait s’en aller...

— On pourrait, mais je ne le ferai pas personnellement. Il n’y a pas grand-chose qui m’attend…

— Je dis rapidement à ma mère que je mange la soupe avec toi.

La seule soupe que l’acteur connaissait, c’était la soupe miso. Il sourit en voyant le garçon AFK, Ikuto se mit à se demander si la mère l’avait suivi dans son périple... Il prit son temps pour vérifier son inventaire. Il avait encore un peu d’argent, des potions de soins, et quelques unes régénératrices de mana. Il s’amusa à compter le nombre de monstres en gélatine. Il en toucha un de la pointe de son épée et ce dernier fut battu. Il lâcha un soupir. C’était trop facile, peut-être qu’il avait été trop gentil avec le jeune garçon. Il verrait ça quand il affrontera le boss de la colline. Si ce dernier n’était pas assez fort, il avait la forêt de chat sauvage. Plus féroce et rapides, mais relativement facile à battre. Leur petite taille les rendait difficiles à trouver. Pas simple pour une première mission. Car Ikuto voyait chaque instant en dehors de la ville comme une mission. Il reprenait son rôle de tank et il en était fier. Encaissant les attaques et répliquant quand il le fallait. Tout ça pour laisser l’arrière garde profiter de l’attention pour lancer une attaque puissante qui le frôlait souvent. Il rit tout seul, pile à ce moment, le jeune garçon revint près de lui avec un magnifique sourire. Vraiment adorable. Comment résister à un garçon aussi mignon ? Lui, il ne le pouvait pas. Quand bien même il n’ira pas jusqu’à le draguer. Les mineurs, il n’y touchait pas de cette façon. Question de principe.

— Ta mère est ici aussi ?

— Ouais, ma mère en fait d'excellentes aux légumes verts, mais aussi protectrice. Si on la croise, je vous inviterai si vous voulez à goûter.

— Essaye de ne pas faire confiance trop vite à quelqu’un, il pourrait être mal intentionné.

— Oh… Vous ne l’êtes pas vous ? N’est-ce pas ?

— J’espère l’être.

— Parlez-moi plus de votre guilde, monsieur Ikuto.

Sa façon si polie de lui parler était un peu agaçante. Il fixa le jeune homme et frotta avec force ses cheveux blonds.

— Cesse avec tes monsieurs, j’ai l’impression d’avoir pris quinze ans.

— Lâchez-moi…

— Que quand tu auras cessé cette politesse inutile. Nous sommes partenaires pour le moment et peut-être amis.

— Oh vous serez d’accord d’être mon ami Mon…

Ikuto fusilla du regard le jeune Midi qui ravala sa salive avant de continuer ce qu’il disait.

— Ikuto…

— Oui, c’est mon devoir de protéger mes amis et ma famille de cœur.

— Votre famille de cœur est votre guilde, n’est-ce pas ?

— Oui. Alors, parlez-en.

L’acteur sourit avant de chanter doucement ce qu’était la guilde. Un rassemblement de personnes fidèles, parfois folles. Mais profondément gentilles. Il parla des personnes qu’il avait vues. Et décris sommairement ces derniers avec enthousiasme. À la fin de sa chanson, il entendit les applaudissements solitaires de son jeune ami. Il sourit.

— Content que ça t’ait plu, mon ami.

— Vous chantez vraiment bien, j’ai l’air ridicule à côté de vous.

— Le chant demande de la patience et de l'exercice. Je suis sûr qu’une graine d’artiste en toi est prête à s’épanouir.

— Monsieur Ikuto est trop gentil.

— Je te rappelle qu’on s’est rencontré parce que je suis tombé sur toi, alors je douterai un peu sur ces mots, jeune homme.

Ces mots avaient le don de faire rire le jeune Midi. Heureusement que son humour particulier ne s’était pas encore réveillé. Ikuto passa le reste de la matinée à alterner entre soutien et attaque pour le jeune barde. Alors que la faim venait à lui, l’acteur sortit une pomme de son sac d’aventuriers pour la croquer. Et il en fit de même dans la vie réelle. Son repas était frugal, mais la faim l’avait quitté pour le moment. Repenser, même brièvement, à son ex lui faisait mal. Il secoua sa tête. Sa mission était d’aider le jeune aventurier.

— Dites, je pourrai venir dans votre guilde ?

— Euh, tu es sûr ?

— Oui, votre chant magnifique m’a convaincu d’être des vôtres. Une guilde si amusante ne peut être que sympa.

— D’accord, mais je pense qu’Alpha te fera passer le test. Pour ça, je te conseille d’être niveau dix au moins. Les loups que tu dois affronter sont plus fort que les gelées et les chats sauvages de cette plaine.

— Les chats sauvages ?

— Tes prochains adversaires, jeunes hommes. Enfin, après le boss de cette pleine.

— Un roi gelé ?

— Tu ne veux pas rencontrer ce fameux roi, crois-moi. Il ne paye pas de mine, mais ce dernier est puissant.

— Tu l’as affronté ?

— Moi non, mais mon ancien chef de guilde, oui.

— Tu as eu une autre guilde ? Elle était bien ? C’était quoi ?

La curiosité du jeune garçon était mignonne du point vu de Ikuto. L’innocence de ce garçon devait l’aider à le rendre plus agréable pour l’idole du monde réel.

— C’était une guilde axé sur l’artisanat. Je préfère être au centre de l’aventure. Du coup, je l’ai quitté.

Mais l’acteur ne disait pas tout, il savait aussi que son ex petit-ami connaissait Stella Dramatica. Et pour cette raison, il s’était éloigné de Nado et des autres.

— Je ne regrette pas mon choix, j’ai trouvé ma place dans cette meute. Les loups blancs sont devenus une chose qui m’aide à tenir.

— J’ai d’autant plus de raison d’être des vôtres.

— Bien entendu, petit diablotin.

Ikuto frotta le cuir chevelu du jeune homme. Il espéra que son jeune protégé serait assez fort pour subir l’épreuve d’Alpha. Pour ça, après une pause méritée, les deux garçons se mirent plus d’ardeur à s’entraîner. Ils tombèrent sur le boss de la colline, une gelée plus grande que les autres qui lançait des attaques d’eau. Trempés jusqu’à l’os le duo finit par vaincre leur adversaire. L’acteur tendait le drop de ce monstre. Un masque comme ceux qu’on vendait aux matsuris. Quand il vit le garçon le ranger. Les fêtes dans ce monde n’étaient pas rares, donc il aurait des occasions pour le sortir.

— Si on passait aux chats ?

— Oui, je veux être dans votre guilde le plus rapidement possible.

L’homme aux cheveux bleus pouffa. Ils chassèrent le chat sauvage. Les combats étaient difficiles, la lance du barde était parfois encombrante avec la multitude des arbres. Alors l’acteur décida de se concentrer sur les boosts qu’il pouvait donner à ses équipiers. Ikuto savait déjà qu’à la fin de la journée recouverts de griffes, mais le point positif de ces monstres, c’est que l’expérience donnée était plus importante. Le nouveau joueur serait rapidement au niveau dix. Qui plus, s’ils tombaient sur un chef de clan, ils auraient droit à quelques items en rapport avec les chats et les étoiles. Si le samouraï vendait les items en rapport aux chats, ceux avec les étoiles l’amusaient. Lors de son aventure de bas niveau, il avait obtenu un sifflet. Objet qui restait dans son inventaire pour le moment, mais il finirait par lui trouver une utilité.

Quand Midi tomba sur un chef de clan, le tank se mit devant et attira son attention. Laissant l’autre garçon se préparer. Il laissa au jeune homme de finir le chef de clan d’un coup de lance bien placée. Il était presque du bon niveau. Monter de niveau au début était si simple, mais ça se compliquait au fur et à mesure. Ce qui fit sourire, c’était qu’ils n’avaient pas eu besoin de ses fameuses potions qui aidaient les débutants pour que le barde progresse. Il apprenait relativement vite. Ikuto supposa qu’il était bon à l’école. Il avait peut-être faux, mais il n’irait pas vérifie. Il laissait les choses flippantes à certaines de ses fans.

— On aura bientôt fini ta formation. Je te présenterai aux autres après ton troisième chef de clan abattu.

— Qu’est que je fais de ces objets ?

— Soit tu les vends, soit tu les gardes.

— Je les garde pour le moment.

— Bien, à ton aise.

Le jeune homme sourit au samouraï. Ce dernier reprit sa chasse aux chatssauvages. Ces derniers sentant le danger commençaient à se rassembler. Et ils ne devaient pas trop traîner avec que le chat étoilé viennent pour les attaquer. Vu son niveau baissé pour le jeune garçon, il n’était pas de taille à l’abattre. Il profita de ces présences pour perfectionner ses défenses et ces de garçon. Il le protégeait envers et contre tout. Mais au moins, avec ses potions, il pouvait tenir le coup.

Si bien qu’à la fin de la journée il était niveau dix. Poursuivi par des chats, le duo sortit rapidement de la forêt en riant. Ces jours ensemble avaient été pleins de rires et d’épreuves. Mais au moins, Ikuto avait gagné un jeune ami et ça valait tout l’or du monde à ses yeux. Akiba avait un nouveau loup.


	3. Les nouveaux louveteaux, Dahlia

Robhood se gratta le crâne en observant la jeune demoiselle face à lui. Les yeux turquoise de cette dernière l’observèrent en attendant les ordres.

Ranmaru Koku, tel est son véritable nom, réfléchissait à la manière d’entraîner l’enchanteresse de niveau 10. Il aurait pu se baser sur les combats précédents, quelques jours plus tôt, face aux poulets infernaux, mais l'absence de tank dans leur groupe ne lui facilitait pas la tâche. Il chercha mentalement un environnement calme et propice à l’évolution de la demoiselle. Puis, il déplora le manque d’aventurier susceptible d'aider Dahlia à évoluer.

— J’imagine qu’on n’y peut rien, soupira Robhood, lasse.

La dernière recrue en date eut un sursaut en l’entendant marmonner.

— Monsieur Robhood. Je…

— Rappelle-moi, Dahlia. Tu as dit que tu es de niveau 10 et que tu possèdes des sorts de bases. Pourrais-tu me dire lesquels ?

Un sourire satisfait se dessina sur le visage de la petite demoiselle. Elle se courba l’échine dans une salutation respectée. Puis, elle se redressa.

— Oui. J’ai actuellement qu’un sort d’attaque, _Abate bullet_, qui permet de créer une petite boule de mana. Il peut aussi diminuer légèrement la défense de mon adversaire. Ensuite, j’ai deux sorts de soutiens. La première est _Keet Edge_ qui me permet d'augmenter l’attaque d’une arme. Le second se nomme _Reflex boost._ Il me permet d'augmenter les réflexes du combattant ciblé. Cependant, je t’avoue que ces bluffs n’égalisent pas ceux des clercs ou druides.

— Je vois. C’est déjà un bon début de piste.

Robhood croisa les bras et réfléchit au meilleur terrain d’entraînement. Il ne pensait pas quitter la zone de combat proche de la ville, car la fillette n’aurait pas la force de combattre des monstres de son niveau. Il doutait qu’un adversaire de très bas niveau l’aide à augmenter son niveau, même avec la potion des débutants.

— Tout d’abord, tu vas mettre de côté les potions des débutants. Ce que tu vas faire, c’est d’enchanter ton arme et augmenter tes statistiques de base. Je pense savoir contre qui tu vas te battre. Cependant, tu dois me promettre d’être extrêmement prudente. Ne t’inquiète pas, je serais là pour t’épauler.

Dahlia acquiesça.

Robhood l’observa encore quelques instants la jeune demoiselle. En dépit de son âge et la situation, l’adolescente aurait pu parfaitement déprimer, mais il fut rassuré qu’elle s’adapte à sa nouvelle vie sur Elder Tail.

Chapeauté Dahlia lui permettait de la surveiller et il en profitait pour éloigner toutes les mauvaises rencontres. Il se souvint encore du jour où il l’avait vu pour la toute première fois, en proie d’un groupe de joueurs peu scrupuleux.

Robhood craignait que la demoiselle soit victime d'une agression sexuelle. Il espérait que le code de sécurité pour mineur soit encore actif, mais dans le doute il avait préféré s'imposer. Dès qu'il vit ses yeux apeurés et inquiets, il eut la sensation de revoir sa petite sœur. Il ne pouvait plus fermer les yeux. Dès cet instant, il s’était porté garant de la protéger et il la présenta au chef de la guilde. Or, il se douta qu’en dépit de la situation, Alpha ne dérogea pas à la règle de la guilde, Catastrophe ou non.

— Il fait chier quand il s’y met, pesta Robhood entre les dents.

Dahlia le regarda, intrigué par son comportement. Néanmoins, elle ne chercha pas à attirer son attention. Elle suivit son ainé jusqu'à la forêt la proche de l’entrée d’Akiba où elle commença à devenir nerveuse.

Robhood s’arrêta quand il vit une créature sur le chemin. Il l’observa un court instant avant de reconnaître une fouine sournoise. Il savait par expérience que ces créatures étaient nombreuses et hargneuses. Il pensa que cela lui sera un bon début d’entraînement.

Il s’empara de son arc et le banda pour éliminer la créature. Il lui avait fallu une seule flèche pour que la faible créature disparaisse dans un bruit de verre brisé. Il continua d’avancer jusqu’à une vue dégagée dans la forêt. Il s’arrêta au centre de cet espace et se tourna vers la jeune fille.

— Tu vas rester ici, au centre de cette place. Je contrôlerai au mieux la fluidité des fouines sournoises. Toi, bats-toi en m’assurant d’avoir toujours tes statistiques au maximum.

Dahlia ouvrit les yeux en grand, tremblante d’effroi de s’opposer à des monstres. Elle serra les poings, prête à protester. Sa réaction n’échappa pas du regard de Robhood qui se détourna déjà d’elle.

— Je m’assure qu’il ne t’arrive rien, jeune fille. Donc, bats-toi de toutes tes forces.

À la suite de ces mots, l’instructeur s’éloigna de son élève.

Dahlia sentit sa poitrine se compresser sous la peur.

Elle entendit de nombreux cris d’animaux sauvages, accompagnés du souffle du ventre contre les feuilles, tout autour d’elle. Elle crut que l’homme l’avait abandonné, comme les parents d'Hansel et Gretel avaient abandonné leurs enfants dans le conte d’Anderson.

À l’instant où elle voulut crier de l’aide, un bruissement de boisson attira son attention. Elle recula d’un pas, craignant d’être la victime d’un prédateur. Elle vit son premier adversaire, les canines menaçantes. La fouine pesta contre elle, énervée par l’intrusion d’un étranger dans son territoire, à moins qu’elle cherchât à venger la mort de ses congénères.

La fouine bondit vers Dahlia qui hurla de peur. Elle entendit le son caractéristique d’une explosion de verre et vit que la fouine avait totalement disparu.

Les larmes aux yeux, la jeune joueuse se demanda comment cela fut possible. Puis, elle vit une flèche au sol.

Une silhouette imposante bondit devant elle à la faire sursauter. Elle reconnut, avec un temps de retard, Robhood, qui finalement ne l’avait pas abandonné.

— Je sais que c’est difficile, mais n’ai pas peur, Dahlia, lui conseilla l’homme d’une voix froide et autoritaire.

Dahlia acquiesça, encore légèrement tremblante.

Sa peur ne la quitta pas, même après une dizaine intervention de son mentor. Elle se demanda la raison de cette épreuve, et à chaque intervention, elle voyait l’irritation de l’homme. Pourtant, il ne lui disait pas un seul mot, comme s’il comprenait la peur d’être attaqué par une créature issue d’un jeu en ligne.

Au bout d’une quinzaine de minutes, Dahlia s’habitua aux apparitions des monstres et sa frayeur diminua. Elle riposta d’un coup de bâton contre son adversaire, mais elle lui retira qu’une faible quantité de points de vie. En voyant son action vaine, elle se découragea, mais elle s’acharna toute de même jusqu’à la mort de la créature. Elle s’arrêta quelques instants, le souffle court par le surplus d’adrénaline. Elle sentit de la sueur longer son front et elle l’essuya avec le manche de son haut. Cette première réussite gonfla son estime et elle se montra prête à continuer son entraînement.

Robhood le remarqua, tout en régularisant la présence des monstres forestière. Or, il garda toujours un œil avisé sur elle.

En espace d’une demi-heure, la jeune fille monta d’un niveau, et il fallut autant de temps pour les niveaux suivants. De plus en plus assurée, la jeune fille commença à utiliser ses sorts de soutiens avant leur disparition pour maintenir ses statistiques. Malgré tout, elle avait parfois deux ou trois fois un temps de retard.

— On va faire une pause, jeune fille. Tu en as bien besoin.

Robhood descendit de son perchoir.

— Oui ! répondit Dahlia.

Robhood s’appuya contre un arbre et Dahlia l'imita, un peu en retrait. L’adulte chercha un peu de nourriture dans sa sacoche. Puis, il la tendit vers la jeune fille.

— Mange un peu. Je sais que cela ne vaut rien de notre monde, mais tu as quand même besoin de reprendre des forces.

Dahlia prit le morceau de pain que lui tendit Robhood. Elle le regarda un moment, peu engagée à le goûter.

L’archer remarqua son expression de dégoût, et il le comprenait. Il observa sa propre miche de pain avec la même appréhension. Puis, il avala sa salive et le mordit. Rapidement, le goût d’une galette de riz trempé dans de la flotte réveilla le sens de son goût. Son visage se crispa, car il n’aimait pas ce plat. Il versa une petite larme, par dépit, tout en continuant à croquer dedans.

S’il se forçait ainsi à manger ce pain, c’était que Robhood, comme tous les joueurs bloqués dans ce Nouveau Monde, n’avait pas d’autre choix que d’accepter cette saveur universelle. Quelle que soit la nourriture qu’il ingurgitait, celle-ci avait la même texture en bouche, dans son plus grand malheur.

— Franchement. C’est dégueu ! se plaignit Robhood.

La demoiselle à ses côtés pensa la même chose, au même moment. Dahlia ne put retenir son rire.

— Ne te moque pas des adultes, gamine, ordonna Robhood.

L’homme posa sa main sur ses cheveux, et la décoiffa avec violence. Il la laissa s’excuser plus d’une dizaine de fois avant de s’arrêter. Il la regarda un instant, intrigué par ses choix lors de la création de son personnage.

— Dis-moi, Dahlia. Pourquoi as-tu choisi la classe des enchanteurs ?

Dahlia écarquilla les yeux, prise de court par sa question.

— Les enchanteurs possèdent, certes, un niveau de point de magie élevée, mais toutes les autres statistiques sont faibles. Impossible pour un enchanteur de voyager en solo.

Dahlia baissa les yeux, le regard plongeant vers son quart d’heure.

— J’étais supposé jouer en duo avec ma cousine. On a toutes les deux le même âge et elle s’y connait plus. Quand elle a vu mon personnage, elle m’a sorti la même réflexion, expliqua Dahlia. Or, je pense que c’est le nom de la classe et les sorts décrits qui m’ont poussé vers elle. De plus, Mayura, ma cousine, m’avait promis que je ne serais jamais seule dans Elder Tail.

— Je vois.

La main du marionnettiste passa sur les cheveux de la demoiselle. Il lui caressa ses cheveux avec douceur.

— Tu es une bonne fille.

Ils finirent rapidement leur repas avant que l’archer se leva et s’étira.

— On reprend l’entraînement. Si tu veux réussir l’examen, tu dois avoir un bon niveau.

— L’examen ? s’étonna la demoiselle.

Robhood n’entendit pas son questionnement, semblable à un soupir. Il reprit son arc, posé à ses côtés. Il retourna en direction de son poste. Un bref mouvement attira son intuition et il vit du coin de l’œil une fouine sournoise près à l’attaque. Il sortit une flèche de son carquois lentement, espérant que la jeune fille constate aussi cette menace. Néanmoins, il la vit se préparer naïvement, oubliant presque où ils étaient.

Le train arrière de la créature se releva, prêt à attaquer. Dès l’instant où il bondit vers sa victime, Robhood banda son arc et tira sa flèche la seconde d’après. La pointe frôla le visage de la fille, pétrifiée, qui remarqua à peine son sauvetage.

— Règle numéro 1 dans une zone de combat : soit toujours en alerte, idiote ! s’énerva Robhood, les crocs sortis.

Dahlia ferma les yeux par son énervement. Elle trembla de tous ses membres, de peur de la suite de son grondement. Robhood l’observa, conscient qu’elle ne pourra jamais passer l’examen sans une certaine disposition. Il redoutait qu’elle ne puisse pas réussir à éliminer un loup, surtout si elle a du mal avec un simple rongeur.

— Tu n’es pas non plus distrait, Robhood, annonça une voix familière.

L’archer grinça des dents, quand il vit un autre membre de la guilde venir. Il reconnut le dernier membre inscrit dans leur groupe grâce à ses oreilles blanches semblables à un loup albinos. Il cracha au sol, quand il vit le visage inquiet du prêtre.

— Qui t’a demandé d’intervenir, le blanc-bec ? pesta Robhood en fixant Yukito des yeux.

— Alpha s’inquiétait un peu pour Dahlia. Il m’a demandé de venir, répondit le nouvel arrivant.

Robhood claqua sa langue. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Kazumori, alias Alpha, avait pris un homme sorti de nulle part sous son aile. Il ne savait pas quelle était leur relation de ses deux pour éviter l’examen d’entrée avant la catastrophe. Il ne se doute pas qu’Alpha acceptait des individus extérieurs à leur cercle d'ami. Il le lui avait révélé que chaque membre devait se connaitre quand ils buvaient ensemble autour d’un café. Lui-même, il n’avait pas dérogé à la règle.

— Ne t’inquiète pas Dahlia, il parait que Robhood montre beaucoup les crocs, mais c’est un homme bon, rassura Yukito, oubliant presque de l’intéresser.

Dahlia hocha la tête, un peu plus rassurée. Le dernier membre de la guilde des loups passa la main sur sa tête.

— Bon. Tu peux aider pour les soins, s’avoua vaincu Robhood. Par contre, je ne te veux pas dans mes pattes, le bleu.

Yukito acquiesça. Puis, l’entraînement put reprendre. L’archer se focalisa une nouvelle fois sur la sécurité de la demoiselle, appuyer par le prêtre des loups blancs. Néanmoins, ne connaissant rien de lui, il ne pouvait toujours pas lui faire totalement confiance.

Il devait en parler à Alpha, quand ils seront seuls.

**Author's Note:**

> aggro* : Désigne quand un monstre ou plusieurs sont focalisé sur l'attaque des joueurs. Cependant, elle peut recentré sur un joueur en particulier. Soit parce que le monstre visé ce dernier. Soit par une capacité de joueur. C'est souvent les tank qui ont des capacités ou magie permettant d'attirer l'aggro sur eux.


End file.
